role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamera
'Gamera''' (ガメラ Gamera) is the Guardian of The Universe and is an RP character used by zar. Front information ''The origins of Gamera. Thousands of years ago, an advanced race of ancient humans called The Atlanteans discovered the earths life force, Mana. Using this Mana gifted by the Earth itself, they decided to play god and genetically Engineered the perfect organism, dubbing it Gyaos. The Atlanteans were astonished to see what they had created, wondering if the terror bird could be used as a weapon. However, The Gyaos began to reproduce out of control and turned on their creators, feeding off them and destroying everything in their way. As a last ditch effort to save Atlantis and the entire planet as well, they created another beast to combat these evil birds. That monsters name was Gamera. Gamera instantly took action, fighting off the hordes upon hordes of gyaos already invading Atlantis. Gamera decimated their numbers,it looked like Atlantis would be saved after all, only that was the opposite of what happened. Lead by a corrupted Guardian created prior, the Gyaos and Guardian assaulted both Atlantis and Gamera with everything they had. The battle was fierce and long, but after two long years the battle was finished. While Gamera survived, the city and its people did not. Gamera felt guilt, for he felt he was a factor in the destruction of Atlantis as much as the gyaos where. Gamera sealed the last remaining gyaos hordes away into the earth itself. Hoping nobody would be foolish enough to release these vultures. Gamera finally had time to rest, and as such went into deep slumber, only to be awakened a few thousand years later. Gamera: Guardian of the Universe events. A thousand years gamera slept, and in that thousand year rest came the winds of change. Gamera 2: Advant of legion events. WIP Gamera 3: Revenge of Irys events. '' WIP History Note: This part of Gameras History is in the WZRPverse. Abilities Flight: One of Gameras most infamous abilities of all time, Gamera has the ability to fly, he can do this in two ways. One by sucking his legs in and activating his organic jet busters to propel himself through the air, or sucking in his arms, legs, head, and tail into his shell and igniting the same organic jet boosters and spinning around like a flying saucer. The saucer mode cuts through foes like a flying buzzsaw, how this is possible is because of the sharp parts of Gameras shell and the heat of his jet boosters. Gamera can fly up to mach 5 speeds as well but tends to only go up to mach 3 when wanting to get somewhere quick. Strength: Gamera is a very strong kaiju, able to life things 2 times his own weight and size. Hard shell: Being a turtle, Gamera has a very hard shell on his back that allows him to block both energy and physical attacks, very few kaiju have been able to pierce through Gameras shell. Durability: Being a kaiju, Gamera has some solid durability. He can tank most energy and physical attacks and is completely immune to man made weapons, he also has a resistance to fire *see Plasma manipulation section*. Connection to Humanity: Gamera is a very special monster, having a connection to humanity at a spiritual level. This connection can get even stronger when somebody is wearing his connection bead. While it boosts his strength and abilities, it has a draw back. Every time Gamera is hurt or wounded by a monster, the same wounds will go onto his human host, as such Gamera only gives his bead to the strongest of willed. ''Plasma Manipulation: Among many of Gameras titles, he is not called the fire monster for nothing. Gamera can manipulate and control both fire and plasma like they were extenisons of his own body. He uses said manipulation to do a series of attacks Plasma Fireball: One of Gameras signiture moves, Gamera has the ability to generate concentrated plasma into large balls of energy and can spew them from his maw, causing powerful explosions on contact and high damage. Gamera can also fire these attacks in rapid succession to take out even more targets. Plasma Fists: Gamera can coat his hands with generated plasma, giving his physical attacks either explosive or fiery effects to them. It can also be used as a finisher *see vanishing fist* Fire Breath: Gamera can generate and fire flames from his mouth, these flames are very hot and can cause explosions. Plasma Absorption: Gamera is capable of absorbing both fire and plasma at will, this fire can heal a great deal of wounds, energize him, and boost his strength and speed. Mana Control: '' Gamera, like all other beings is connected to mana, the life force and blood of the planet. Unlike other beings however, Gamera has the ability to control mana easily, he is able to manipulate and control it in several ways. Mana Boost: Gamera is able to give himself, and others a mana boost which enhances his strength and attacks. Mana Armor: While not shown yet, Gamera is able to generate armor from mana, which slows him down a bit but increases his durability. He can also give this armor to others if need be. Mana Blades: While not shown yet, Gamera can generate blades of mana from the bottom of his forearms and wield them like well....blades. Mana Fireball: Gamera can enhance his Plasma fireballs with mana, giving them more of a punch and a larger explosion. Mana sense: Having the greatest connection to mana, Gamera is able to sense a beings mana. Which includes the planet, humans, buildings, plants, animals, and even kaiju. He can use this ability due to his great connection to mana itself. Mana Absorption: Gamera is able to absorb mana from many things, he can absorb it from earth itself and generate his ultimate weapon *see Ultimate Plasma Cannon*, or do the same for other things as well. ''Finishers: Being the guardian of the universe, Gamera at times has to finish foes off. Usually either with a fireball, cutting them in half, knocking them out, or overpowering them in some way. However, When Gamera needs to finish off an even stronger foe or just flat out overkill a weak kaiju he can use the following finishers. Vanishing Fist: Used against irys in their first battle, Gamera coated his entire forearm in pure plasma. Gamera threw this attack right into irys wound and exploded, obliterating irys in the process. High Plasma: When Gamera absorbs a lot of plasma/ fire, gamera can fire a plasma fireball that is 150% more powerful then a regular plasma fireball. It caused massive explosions and detonates on impact, engulfing who ever or whatever it hits in a fiery explosion. Ultimate Plasma: One of Gameras strongest finishers to date, and its full power is used only on the strongest and most powerful of foes. The process of the finisher starts with Gamera gathering mana for the earth itself and absorbing it into his body. He starts to glow either a bright red or bright gold color as he absorbs the mana into his body, eventually his entire chest and abdomen start glowing red. Gamera eventually opens up his abdomen and fires off a massive beam of golden energy, strong enough to blast a hole through even the toughest of armored kaiju and deal massive amounts of damage. The downside to this powerful attack is two things. The earth loses a large portion of mana and as such, thousands of gyaos who were originally imprisoned and held by chains of mana, will be released all across the world because of the loss of mana. Gamera also loses his connection to humanity, slowly transforming into a darker form of himself. If this Is not reversed in time, Gamera could become a destroyer. Personality Gamera has been called the Guardian of The Universe, and those who have met this turtle can say that title holds true. He is a very peaceful and caring monster, watching over the earth and its inhabitants like a guardian angel. He cares very deeply for the earth and humanity itself, this is because of his deep connection with both through Mana. When in combat, Gamera is vicious and tactical. Relying on his cunning and array of attacks to take down Monsters. Relationships The Gyaos'' Gamera despises the gyaos species with every single fiber of his being. For they are not only the cause of the destruction of his home and people, but they kill the planet he holds dear each passing day. They are the only kaiju other than the likes of Irys, that Gamera instantly attacks without hesitation or warning. Toto Gamera, while he does not display it as much as he should, deeply cares about the young gameroid he has taken in as his apprentice. He considers him a worthy successor to the guardian of the universe and even considers him a son in some regards. Themes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gameroid Category:Flying Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Prehistoric Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero